There are a variety of different jewelry clasps that are known. However, for many of these jewelry clasp designs there is a difficulty in providing a quick and effective engagement of the clasp.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved jewelry clasp that provides an effective engagement. Another object of the present invention is to provide a jewelry clasp that is particularly adapted for use with a bracelet, bangle or necklace structure.